Blood on My Name
by CreativeLove19
Summary: When betrayed by a few friends, Double D, The Kanker's , and other have one goal in mind: to teach the young punks a lession, and a vastly different way than one might expect. Rated T for Violence and Language.


**Blood on My Name**

 _"It's like when you are betrayed by society, you expect it, as sad as that is. But when you are betrayed by your friends, it's like being betrayed by God Himself- Eddward "Double D" Vincent_

As we fade in on this sunny and mild Friday, June 5th, 1996, you would think that the one they call Double D would be smiling. However, as he walks home from the Peach Creek Mall, where he works at Michael's Film and Video (Known for their low prices), we see a mixture of sadness and disappointment on his face. He wears his trademark Ski cap (Which hides a lock of Blonde hair). He also wears on his person a Red T-Shirt, and a pair of Blue Jeans.

The reason why he is even on this walk was to ask his boss Michael if he could take a few days off. After talking with Double D for a time, he smiles, shakes his hand, and says "Kid, take a week off and deal with that shit." After that, Double D smiled for the first time in almost a day, and, after getting a smoothie, left the mall to walk home.

Now, I just stated that Double D was asked by his boss to deal with something. You may be wondering what it is. Is it relationship issues with his Girlfriend, the loveable Cannabis supporter and Cheerleader Nazz? Is it for family time with his Dad Danny, who is a Federal Lawyer, and His Mom Ashley, a Surgeon specializing in back procedures? No, because those are good things, this is something much, much more surreal.

For the first time, we see bruises about the face and arms of Double D as well as a couple scratches. Also, there are a series of stitches on his knee close to his kneecap. Indeed, last night had been a bad one to say the least.

He had been attacked.

Thankfully, he had been Ok, albert in a little pain. This morning, he had mused to his dad that either the perpetrators had either gone easy on him, or had attacked as a fair warning to get in line.

Double D grips his hands in anger, liked he had just seen a loved one getting hurt. Why did he have to be attacked? For not falling in step to someone's ways anymore? It made him sad. All he had tried to do was stand up to injustice and this was his reward? Being left on the sidewalk for roughly Ten minutes before being scooped up and brought to his bedroom by a Blonde loveable knit wit? Now, we must understand with how viciously he had been attacked, internal injuries would be understandable. However, when examined by his Mother a short time later, there was none! "Heh, I wonder what they would think about that", Double D pondered before falling asleep...

As Double D walks along, his mind turns to his girlfriend Nazz. The week before, they had gotten together in the most unusual of circumstances. One would think that Double D would be overjoyed at this development in his life. However, considering what happened that caused it, you could say it was more puzzlement on his face when he woke up in his room the previous Saturday with Nazz wrapped tightly around him, both as naked as the day they were born.

In fact, he thinks as he walks along, his relationship with people had been different since he was little. He had been taught by his Parents to always be professional, courteous, and kind when conversing and being around people. However, when he was around the milestone age of Thirteen, he had disposed of always being professional (Acting and speaking) around people, because he felt it was not needed. There was a time and place for that, and anyway, he should be himself, which was Respectful, and fun, not stiffy and boring.

About ten Minutes from home, he hears a honk from right behind him. Heading to a stop to see who it was, he discovers it was his now friend, Marie Kanker. When they were 14, they had a heart to heart over a game of Billiards, and had become friends. This doesn't mean Marie stopped teasing him, it just meant she only did it if she felt Double D was up for it. One must grow up sometime after all.

Marie pulls over in her 1995 Ford F-150(A gift from her sister Lee a few months ago). The truck is Blue in color, with a Red stripe running down the center of the hood.

She rolled down the passenger window and waved. "Hey Double D, want a ride home?", she asks. Double D answers by opening the passenger door and stepping in, albert a bit painfully (He had a smidge of back pain from the incident the night before).

Before Marie can speak to Double D, she notices the bruises on his face. A face of concern comes to be on her face. "Double D, what the fuck happened to you", she asks, as she pulls the Truck forward and begins to drive.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! This muse came to me a few months ago, and now it's the start of a story! Anyway, I hope y'all have a nice day, and if you desire, Review!**


End file.
